Beauty and the Beast: Brother and Sister
by Sarah Goodwill
Summary: Belle finds a lonely girl who longs for friendship. Instead Elise finds sisterhood with Belle. She goes with Belle to Beast's Castle to save Maurice and meets the Beast and his kind younger brother, Grant. OCXOC BelleXBeast/Prince
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Elise's beginning.

My life has been nothing but hard ever since I had entered elementary school back in the late 90's. I was an outcast, the bad child. It was hard to ignore the other kids when I didn't have a friend to help me ignore them. I was always picked on for my height in the fourth grade. It was because of these harsh words of the other kids which got me in trouble.

Junior high wasn't as bad as elementary. I did get two after school detentions though. But I still felt like all the kids were against me. I was just the girl no one wanted around. That feeling hurts to have no one on your side. I was just glad that my nickname from elementary didn't stick with me. Right before I moved up to High school, I started to stress out over everyone's thoughts about me.

High school was nothing but a bunch of teachers favoring some students and shunning others. I hated to see kids in other classrooms while the class they were supposed to be in is doing some big project. It was the same kids you would always hear about in the classrooms. I bet they didn't do any work and still managed to graduate. Those kids were nothing but suck ups.

Girls would make fun of me because I never wore makeup. Yeah just what I wanted, to look like every other dumb pore clogging girl. I never even had a boyfriend, let alone a friend. I just wish to have a friend to ease my envy.

A question I've asked myself ever since I seen 1776. From the strong words by the character John Adams. "Is anybody there? Does anybody care?"


	2. No good deed goes unrewarded

Chapter 1: No good deed goes unrewarded.

For Elise, Christmas was horribly dull. No one around to share it. She didn't even bother to decorate her house. Nobody to see it. The house feels painfully empty. The landlord didn't allow a pet.

The lonely girl never wore dresses or skirts. Jeans and t-shirts always suit her just fine. There were a few occasions where she would wear a dress, but it was over two years ago when she was forced to wear a white dress for her graduation. She hated to show her legs for no reason at all.

There she was, sitting on the couch in light blue flare bootleg jeans, peach color warm sweater and thick white socks that fought off the cold feeling of the winter just outside her house.

Elise sets her head in her hand as she was watching the Miser Brother's Christmas. She hates how everything dealing with the animation had changed. She stares at the TV screen she even begins talking to herself about it, criticizing it. "Man. Is it me or were the animators just plain lazy with this one? Did they even put any effort to find a decent replacement for Dick Shawn? Snow Miser sounds like a total old geez. They totally messed up Mrs. Clause's character design and why does the North Wind look like Lord Barkis from Corpse Bride!"

She would continue to surf the channels, but a knock at the door stops her. She looks at the door for the knocking to continue. "Who can that be in this kind of weather?"

She gets up, walks over to the door and looks through the peephole. Through it, she sees an old-looking woman shivering in the cold. Elise can't just let her stand out there. She opens the door to look at the woman. "May I help you?"

The woman nods to Elise. "Good evening. My car broke down a block from here and couldn't find anyone to help me. May I use your phone?"

Elise nods with a small smile. "Of course! Please come in!" She steps aside and lets the woman in the house. The woman smiles back and takes a step inside. Elise looks at the woman. "The phone is on the coffee table. Would you like a warm cup of tea?"

The old woman smiles at the girl. "That's kind of you. Yes... That'll be lovely, thank you!" Elise smiles and mutes the TV so the woman can make her phone call. Then she makes her way to the kitchen.

After the old woman made her call, she joins Elise just in time to pour the tea. The girl turns to see the woman. "Would you like some sugar in your tea?" The woman smiles and shakes her head no. "No, thank you." Elise smiles back and hands the woman her warm cup.

The two sits down at the table and get to know each other better. The woman finds it strange that Elise is all alone on Christmas eve. She finds it even more odd when she notices that there aren't any decorations out, but she doesn't push on the matter.

She looks to Elise. "May I?" Elise glanced at her, confuse expression on her face. She turns her head notice a sketch tablet in the corner of the table with a pencil on top of it. Thinking that's what the old woman motioned toward, she slides it over to her guest. A few drawings catch her eyes as she flips through the pages. Some of them quite mediocre. "These are quite lovely, dear."

Elise smiles at the compliment. "Thank you. I love to draw. It's the only talent that I have. I draw whatever comes to mind. Even though some of them don't turn out as expected."

The old woman gets to the last page then hands the sketch pad back to Elise. "I'm sure if you keep working on it, those pictures will come out right." Elise smiles warmly at the old woman. She felt happy to receive a little moral support.

A horn honks outside the house, where a tow truck sits outside. The old woman looks at Elise. "Well, I guess that's my ride. Thank you for being so kind."

Elise nods and stands from the table. "Do you need a scarf or something? You were shivering when you came here."

The old woman smiles at Elise's kindness as a twinkle shines in her old blue eyes. "I will be alright. but let me give YOU something!"She digs in her pocket. Looking for something to give Elise as an award.

Elise raises her hands in protest. "No! You don't have to give me anything. I'm just happy that you're alright."

The woman takes Elise's hand and places something in it before closing the girl's hand. "I insist. Just remember this. Turn the gem and you might find someone that knows how it feels like as an outcast, like you. Or more like, that someone will find you! Count it as a thank you for being kinder than the people I have met in my old days. Don't forget." Letting go of the girl's hand, the old woman walks out of the kitchen and out of the house.

Elise stands in the kitchen watching the old woman goes on her way.

She then looks at her hand and opens it. She sees a ring with a small blue gem on it. Elise stands there staring at it. "A ring that's supposed to help someone who knows what an outcast must feel like find me? I wonder how..." She picks up the ring from her palm and examines it. Shrugging she turns the gem and looks around. Once nothing happens, her gaze fell back onto the ring. "It must be one of those good luck charms kinds of thing." She put the ring down on the counter and puts the cups into the sink, washes them and puts them out to dry.

After she finishes the dishes, Elise looks toward the ring. Walking over to the counter, she noticed that the gem had turn emerald-green. She picks the ring up and examines it, scratches the back of her raven-haired head.

She then yawns and stretches. Looking at the clock hanging on the wall, she realizes it's already passed eleven at night. She puts the ring on her finger and turns off the lights and the TV. She slowly walks upstairs as she becomes extremely sleepy. Once she enters her room, she collapses on her bed, falling fast asleep the second her head hit the pillow.


	3. Belle

Chapter 2: Belle

Feeling a cold breeze on her cheek, Elise curls into a ball, trying to keep warm. She doesn't open her eyes. "Eh, who opened a window?" She clutches the blanket tightly in her hands. She sighs, thinking she needs to shut the window that is open. Then she sits up and stretches. When her eyes wide as she opens them, as she looks down at a stone floor. Looking around she sees she isn't in her room or her house anymore. She is in a snowy alleyway in what looks like a small village.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Looking out of the alleyway, she stands up feeling slight frightened. The dawn sky hangs above overhead, making it colder. She also notices that there are no telephone poles anywhere. Turning back into the alley with wide eyes, she leans on the wall behind her and wraps her blanket tighter around her. "How did I get here? What did I do last night?" She closes her eyes, trying to think.

Starting to remember the previous day, It doesn't seem to have been too out of the ordinary. Then she remembers the old woman, the ring, and what the old woman had told her. She opens her eyes. "The ring!" She raise her hand and looks at the gem, which is once again sapphire blue. Her grass green eyes blink. She stares at the ring for a few minutes then sigh. "Well, now what will I do?" She slides down the wall and sits in the snow, trying to think. She curls into her blanket and closes her eyes again.

She wakes up to a warm feeling. She stretches and yawns. "Must have been some weird dream." She sits up and opens her eyes, and sees that she still isn't in her room. "Or not." She looks at the bed she is in, then at the window. The birds hop around outside in the snow. Elise acknowledges how light it is outside and realizes it's still daytime. "I wonder what time it is." She rolls up her sleeve and looks at her watch. It reads ten o'clock in the morning. Elise sigh folds her hands and lays them in her lap. She stares at the ring on her finger trying to figure out how it brought her here.

Her head then turns to the door as it opens. A young woman with brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin walks in the room. She smiles sweetly at Elise. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

Elise smiles back at her. "A little groggy. How did I get here?"

The young woman sits down on the edge of the bed. "I brought you here. You shouldn't be sleeping outside in the snow."

Elise scratches her head. "I don't know. I don't even know how I got here. The last thing I remember is falling asleep in my bed." She feels her nose starts to tickle. Raises her hands to her face, she lets out a small sneeze.

The woman stands up. "It looks like you caught a cold. Wait here. I'll make you something warm." She starts to walk away but stops when she realizes something. She looks at Elise. "Where are my manners? My name is Belle."

Elise smiles sweetly. "Nice to meet you, Belle. I'm Elise."


	4. Maurice

Chapter 3: Maurice

Elise wakes early the next morning. Her back sore for laying on an uncomfortable bed. She sits up and rubs her lower back, trying to make it feel better. Her cold mostly disappeared, thanks to Belle's hospitality and some sleep.

Removing the covers, Elise stands up and stretches. She immediately regrets it as the chill of the room reaches her body, even though she was in the same attire from a few nights ago. Wanting to feel warm, she leaves the bedroom to see if there's any fireplaces and hoping that a fire is going. Reaching the stairs, she descends them until she can get a good look of the room beneath her. It looks like a cozy old living room with a small table and chairs.

She reaches the bottom of the stairs and looks around. On her left was a door with a strange looking Gizmo hanging from the wall and a coat rack beside it. On her right was a small dresser with a mirror attached to it. Across from the door is what she was hoping to see. A fireplace with the thankful warmth of a small blaze waited for her to stand next to it.

She kneels in front of the fireplace, warming her hands. Sighing with relief, she continues to examine the room. What has her interest was a shelf with a few books. Standing up she looks at them, finding no titles on the spines, she pulls one from the shelf. In big letters, she reads the title on the cover "King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table."

Putting the book back on the shelf, she continues to look around when the door opens. She looks at the door as a man walks in with his arms full of firewood. He was short, was balding on the top of his head, and had a thick gray mustache.

The old man looks at her with a warm smiles. "Oh, Hello." His cheerfulness makes Elise smiles. He puts the firewood down in a corner and looks at her. "I didn't expect you to be up quite yet. Belle said you had a cold."

Elise continues to smile at him. "It passed." She rubs the back of her neck, not sure what to say next. "Thank you, for letting me stay the night. It was probably foolish of me to sleep outside without looking for a place to stay."

The old man gives a short understanding nod. "I don't think you could have found anywhere. It was Christmas yesterday after all. The shops were all closed."

Elise bit her lip. She forgot that it was Christmas. "Well, thank both you and Belle for being so kind."

He walks over to her and hold a hand out for her to shake. "My name is Maurice. I'm Belle's father. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss."

Elise grins as she grabs his hand and give a firm shake. "The pleasure is all mine. My name is Elise." She lets go of Maurice's hand.

Maurice walks away from her and heads to the fireplace. "Now how about you sit down, at the table and I'll make us some breakfast. Belle should awake any moment now." He grabs the poker and moves the wood to keep the fire going.

Elise smiles and sits down in one of the chairs. "Thank you!" She smiles, happy to have met two extremely kind people.

Soon Elise has come to learn about Belle and Maurice. She found that their company is quite enjoyable. They became friends quickly, and it's the environment Elise needed. Was this the old woman's intention?

However, she told them that she doesn't know where her home was or how she got there. She was homeless at this point. With a smile, Maurice invited her to stay with them. With some reluctance, Elise accepted the offer.

Eventually, Belle showed Elise around the village. Looking around she ended up feeling uncomfortable. She soon found out why. Everyone in the village was staring at her.

Elise turns to looks at all the faces seem to be directed to her before she turns back to Belle. "Um, Belle?"

Belle stops and turns around, looking at Elise. "Yes."

Elise bites her bottom lip. She feels nervous as the town people continue to stare. "Well, it's just ... I don't want to sound fussy, but everyone is staring at me." She then looks to Belle and rubs her arm that's at her side, slightly pushing up her sweater sleeve. "I think it might be my clothes."

Belle looks around the village to confirm Elise's statement. Every eye was on the strange woman in even stranger attire. Whispers start to go around about Elise and her oddness. Belle walks up to her and leads her away from the prying eyes of the village folk.

In short, Belle bought Elise a dress. It was green with a blouse that showed off her shoulder. It was the same length as Belle's and came with a black choker. Belle also bought Elise shoes and made sure there were comfortable enough. Despite not liking her legs, Elise would just have to put up with it.


	5. Hobbies and Elise's Talent

Chapter 4: Hobbies and Elise's Talent.

It was soon after she had got her new clothes did Elise find out that the ring has brought her to the year 1740. She didn't expect this sort of thing to happen that she had to panic. Belle had to coax her to come out of the room what it had seemed after a few hours.

Elise has been living with Belle and Maurice for months now. She had learned quite a lot from the two. Belle enjoys reading, mostly books about fairy tales and adventure. She would see titles like Cinderella, Romeo and Juliet, and Rapunzel around the house. Elise likes that Belle has a big imagination that sets her apart from anyone from the village. Belle would tell her about the stories she would read.

As for Maurice, she found that his hobby was to invent things. He has tools that he has invented himself. She had to laugh when she saw some of them. At this minute, he started to work on something new for a fair in the fall. It's a machine that automatically chops wood and put them where the wood belongs. Elise had seen some of Maurice's inventions around the house and could not wait to see this one finished.

The people of the village have been proven somewhat, well, boring. Upon trying to get to know them, she discovered that they had a daily routine. The excitement for a new place didn't last long, so Elise can understand Belle's desire for adventure. There's one particular person that proves to annoy Elise to no end. The hunter Gaston is this person. Elise has always noticed Belle's discomfort when he shows up. It didn't help that sometimes that he would shoot birds with his musket in the middle of the town. Half of the time she thinks he does it to rile her up.

Eventually, spring finally came. Elise may love snow, but loves warm weather and flowers a little bit more. She lays her head in her arms and leans on the window seal. She sighs and stare outside the window. The flowers growing from the ground make her think of her favorite, Stargazer Fleur De Lis. She pauses for a minute, feeling inspired and get up, and grabs a quill pen and a couple of blank pages of paper.

Elise goes outside and sits in the grass with her legs crossed, where she can relax. She looks up at the sky, trying to brainstorm. Looking over to the house, she spots Philippe, grazing the grass around him. She puts the pen and paper on the ground, gets up and walks to the horse. She smiles as she stands in front of him and whispers, not to scare him. "Hey boy." Philippe looks at her and sniffs her hand as she lifts it. Elise smiles and gently pets his muzzle. Even though she loves horses, Elise never has been close to one him, talking his every detail, she then nods and goes back to where she was sitting.

She looks up from her page to Philippe, making sure she gets her picture right. Too concentrated, Elise doesn't notice Belle walking up to her. "Good afternoon, Elise."

After being caught by surprise, she looks up to see Belle. "Good afternoon to you too, Belle." She turns back to her picture. "Are you having a good day?"

Belle sits down beside her and smiles down at the book in her hands. "I am. I got a new book."

Elise looks at Belle and smiles. "A new one? I can't wait to hear about this one." Her eyes went back down to her picture-in-progress.

Belle smiles back. "I can't wait to read it." She opens the book and starts to read. "The shopkeeper said this story is good."

Elise giggles. "I bet you can't. Can't wait to hear about it."

Belle looks at Elise. "So what are you doing out here by yourself?"

Elise looks at her picture. "Drawing, I guess."

Belle looks at the paper on Elise's lap. "I didn't know you could draw." She watches as her friends right hand at work.

Elise shrugs. "I really don't treat it as a big deal. It's kind of mediocre."

Belle looks at Elise. "May I see your drawing?"

Elise smiles. "Sure." She hands Belle the page.

Belle takes it and looks at it. Her eyes wide. Philippe, as a foal, laying in a field of Stargazer Fleur De Lis. Belle looks at the girl next to her. "Elise, this is beautiful!"

Elise blushes. "You really think so?"

Belle smiles. "I do. It would be even more beautiful if it was colored. You really have a talent."

Elise smiles. "Thank you, Belle."


End file.
